


Us Against The World

by Sherlockipoo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Android!John, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockipoo/pseuds/Sherlockipoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after LRIC (London Robotic Intelligence Corp.) puts their newest model M.D. (Military Dog) into production, Sherlock Holmes confronts a defected android by the name of John. Watson. New emotions forge between them and a reluctant Sherlock is pulled out of his comfortable life and is thrown into a life of betrayal, revolution, murder, and above all, love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Against The World

 

Chapter One

“The first thing I remembered was darkness,

it was cold and I was so scared.

Until I heard a voice call out from the void.”

"Okay open your eyes" 

The brightness was burning his eyes, so he shut them for a swift moment, before opening them again. Light danced across his vision as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light. He realised he was surrounded by clutter. The walls were completely bare, but the floor was strewn with books, stacked and piled into haphazard towers across the marbled floor. Papers and stacks of files sat bunched in a chaotic mess. Was it an office, Or maybe just a storage space?

 

Blue eyes glanced around the dimly lit room, the looming light above him cast down like a ray of sun streaming through the clouds. Making him appear heavenly in the dark room. He felt nervous, wherever he was it didn’t look like any place he wanted to get caught up in.

A sudden shrill noise broke through the quiet air, making him jump in surprise. Following the awful noise he looked down and watched as a mechanical arm placed a heart inside his open ribcage. Confusion, anxiety, fear; raced up his spine like a spark of electricity. Swelling his tongue and burning his throat. He wanted to scream, to tell it to stop, he could feel the organ pound furiously in his chest as the arm twisted and turned itself. Slowly fitting the organ into place.

He felt sick, lightheaded, as he tried to make sense on what was going on. He took a deep breath, trying to ease the savage beating. He tried to think, to get a grip on the situation before he made the pain much worse than it was, or blacked out.

“Careful now, that is a delicate piece of machinery, and I would hate for you to damage it.”

A rich, easy voice called out from the darkness, he lifted his head slowly, blue eyes swirling as he strained his ears to find the voice again. He looked up through the glare. To see a tall thin man standing before the metal podium. A polite smirk rested on the strangers lips as he adjusted his suit collar. Sharp green eyes staring into frightened blue.

“Hello there,” the stranger spoke, “can you hear me?”

He nodded softly, feeling a sense of curiosity bubble inside his chest, he watched the man turn away toward a large computer.He typed a few keys in, instructing the arm to remove itself from his chest.  He felt his body relax allowing him to exhale a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

The room hummed with the sound of gears and tapping of keys. Both fell into mutual silence, as the man’s attention was now derived toward his monitor, clinical eyes darting over the winding never ending codes. Mechanical arms buzzed and groaned as they followed silent commands, picking and placing circuits and gears, limbs and plates. Fitting the android together like a puzzle.

He knew it was rude to stare, but he couldn’t stop even if he tried. He was memorised on how this strange man and his mind worked. Dark tight curls jostled as he moved, his fingers danced swiftly over the keys. Eyes barley in focus, teeth worrying his bottom lip as it whispered words he would never understand. Sherlock can feel the android staring and although it would put most in an uncomfortable position, he doesn’t mind. He finds the android fascinating and the more they watch each other the more the curiosity grows.

Sherlock Holmes was a man of great intelligence, and thus flaunted it whenever he saw it fit. Since he was a child, his intellect has been paraded around by both his blood line as well as his peers. Those who did not see him for a genius shrouded him with curses and knives against his back. He ignored these however finding comfort in the empty libraries and closed classrooms whenever he got the chance. His nose buried in a book. After graduating from college in 2026 he sought for a job that would ease his troubled mind. ‘With great power comes great responsibility” his teachers once told him, but Sherlock didn’t see his mind as a great power more like a heavy burden. His mind always ran like an addict searching through the impossible and the improbable to find a high that could never be replaced.

It scratched itself raw trying to answer questions and theories that were never there. His older brother Mycroft, found him troubled and offered him a job at London’s top Artificial intelligence corp, otherwise known as L.A.I.C of course Sherlock was skeptical at first, till he laid eyes on the engineer program. With the help of his brothers extensive reputation and his own knowledge he was seated at the mighty throne in the CEO’s office. Within an hour he was hired.

“Can you move your head?” he asked politely, watching through dark tight curls as the android moved his head from side to side, feeling the coil in his neck grow taut as he stretched it. His gaze lasted only for a short moment before it was back on the lighted screen before him.

“Motion structure is sound, now your eyes”

The test went on for an hour, constant movement and motion that insured each android that came out of production was up to the companies standards. Each engineer was in charge of a certain number of androids in production. Once an android has completed his evaluation he was inscribed his serial code and given a name, after that he/she or it would be sent off to be sold.

“State your program please.”

“Hello, I’m a third generation London Artificial intelligence corp product ID. number KPC 675-589. I can look after your house, watch the kids, cook you dinner, mind your appointments. I speak over 100 different languages and I’m entirely at your disposal as a sexual partner. I can fulfill each order down to the exact detail, I can perform each task without hesitation. I am yours to command"

His chest swelled with excitement as he watched a pleased expression cross the man’s face. He found an unusual enjoyment on making this human happy whether it was by his program or not he seemed to be rather in high spirits whenever the man agreed with his progress. Though he was frightened by his creator, he was drawn to him. He invaded his space and opened drawers and closets of his mind tearing out the pages he found most interesting, huddling them away in some corner like a packrat. He is a challenge to the engineer as he dazzles and shines with faded luster and perfumed intelligence. He does not need to beg for it, he always had Sherlock’s attention.

Sherlock’s eyes burn with interest as he watches his creation dance along every word he speaks. Whenever their eyes meet he is flushed with a sense of pride and ownership, they dance like this for an hour more a complicated tango between two beings that know less about each other but still seek out more. When the inevitable happens, when the dance comes to an end. It will be cataclysmic. “Your performance is excellent, all your programs seem to be in order” he watched from under his bangs, seeing the androids chest swell in excitement and pride, it made Sherlock want to tear him open and read every thing he had to offer, to find the fascination that held his gaze upon him so.

“Do you want a name?” Sherlock asked.

The question made the androids breath still, he could feel his body hum as he fought the urge to scream, he softly nodded not sure if he saw it or not. Sherlock’s eyes studied him, glancing over the lines of his body before darting up to look back up at the android’s face, blue eyes swirled in the light as Sherlock pulled himself away to look over the list of possible names that rattled on in his head. They stayed like this for some time. It felt like a game of chess to the engineer as he waited for either of them to make a move.

“How about John?” He broke the silence, “John. H. Watson?”

“John..."

The name felt light and airy on his tongue, as he rolled it through his head, memorising it, engraving it, deep within his mind and body like a knife lest he forgot even for a moment.

“I-I would like that”

“Very well, and John you shall be named”

He felt himself swell with new found confidence, though his model number was different, as well as his make and parts. All that once belonged to someone before him and before then to someone else, but names are irreplaceable. They are the only thing, that could not break down and be replaced. Names can be jotted down, written in books and poems, sung in songs, and whispered in the heat and cold for comfort or of fear. Names carried legacies behind them and bestowed great power. He could feel his shoulders shake as he tried to quell his raging thoughts. He had a name, this man gave him a name.

“Step off the plateau and walk forward, please- John”

Hearing his name echo in the command sent a rush of excitement up his spine, as he pushed himself off the small plateau that kept him upright. He could feel the floor hum with the vibrations of the machines below. It was cold, goosebumps rippled through his supple synthetic flesh. He could feel the cold slowly leaching itself into his skin trying to grip him tight and seal their icy kiss, “Step forward please” Sherlock urged pausing in his work to watch John step forward hesitantly, pressing down in each step than necessary judging for himself the weight of his limbs and how well he can use it.

As he continued to step forward he began to grow more confident. Hesitant steps turned into brisk strides and soon John was standing at the very edge of the platform like a priest standing before the altar he could feel his whole body work in unison, he felt blissful amazed even. He felt alive.

Sherlock loved to test, he loved the thrill it brought him, the adrenaline pumping through his veins with each failure and success. Each new product that came down his line he toyed and teased with, tweaking, pushing them till they either broke or preformed flawlessly. He ripped them apart, peeling away their synthetic flesh to find that hard metallic underbelly they keep hidden away. ‘A cheap flaw’ he thought as he watched his newest product perform. His green eyes mirroring each movement in his head, it was like a dance between them. The creation and it’s creator, a silent tango that would either end in bloodshed or victory. His bottom lip was rosy with teeth, his fingers tapping against the solid oak of his desk. He could feel his chest expand and contract with each breath as he watched his puppet dance.

“So what’s going to happen to me now?” He asked unsure of what would happen in the near future, but by the seems of things he had completed each test with valiant effort and he could feel his creators posture straighten and relax with each breath during so. Still he had a nagging feeling in the back of his skull.

Prattling on about useless nonsense that he couldn’t quite understand. Sherlock looked up confused as if John had grown two heads during their short time together, but the look was quickly dismissed replaced by a more clinical gaze.

“You’ll be reinitializsed, and sold to our companies market for distribution”

Something about this didn’t seem right, _‘sold: give or hand over (something) in exchange for money.’_ His brain prattled like a nagging vice, pulling and threading out useless words and phrases all with the same meaning behind.

“Sold, so am I some sort of merchandise?”

Sherlock paused his fingers threading just above the keyboard. Bringing the android’s final installments to a halt, the temperature in the air seemed to drop, the engineer lifted his head and watched carefully as John fidgeted in his place. Hands wrung together as fingers twiddled over, rocking in a slow comforting motion to bring ease to his spiraling thoughts. Sherlock detested these emotions raging from the creature in front of him, he could feel it stink up the air and wrap around his throat, choking him. He felt sick, he felt angry.

“Yes, you are a machine built for the whims and fancies of man. You serve us for the just purpose of that. You are made to serve, a toy, a slave, the perfect creation that man has ever built.”

His explination was curt and sharp, slicing through the air like a rusted knife, carving out all his fears, exposing them to the cool air. He didn’t want to believe, that this was what he was destined to be, he thought he was open for something much more bigger than just a simple house wife. John thought he would be able to lead his own life, walk out here free.

His mind sparked and fought against the words that leapt from his chest, pooling in his throat. He could feel his very body vibrate with fleeting emotions. It was chaotic, a war zone buried beneath metal and skin, John knew he was standing, but he felt like he was floating in that very same darkness he came from before. It swallowed him, pulling him further into it’s icy embrace. He tried to swim, to reach out and grasp the faded sun, but no light came, no voice. He was dragged deeper into the inky black. He made a choice, he had to act otherwise he would be swallowed.

“I just thought-” He swallowed unable to form the words correctly, “I just thought, I was-” 'I _t was now or never John Watson. Get a grip!.'_

“I thought I was alive?”

There was a pause in Sherlocks form, all of his thoughts and movements were focused solely on the young man before him, he looked at him as if he had grown an extra head, or in this case several. Never in his short career has he ever stumbled upon such a defect as this. Course other defects before John were nothing compared to this.

 _‘Self thinking’, ‘free will’_   he didn’t think it was possible. John looked around, desperate to keep his eyes fixated on anything, but the man before him. He could hear him tapping against his desk. A tired lazy tap that could either mean he was bored or annoyed. He didn’t like either of those choices, but he dared not speak for fear of startling a response. He couldn’t understand why he was so afraid, he passed every test he had given him. He followed each command down to the exact detail surely he was in the clear. Yet something pooled in his gut making him sweat nervously, his heart pounded against his ribcage as he wrung his hands. It wasn’t the fear of what the engineer might do that worried him, no it was the fear of angering him that kept his wits at bay.

“I’m sorry, I must have misheard- tell me what did you think?”

His voice was like ice, slicing through the tense air and into John’s chest pulling out his heart and feasting it to whatever unknown deity that stood before him, he stilled his hands and tried to calm his nerves. He was an android for god’s sake he shouldn’t be acting like this.

“I’m waiting”

John knew if he waited any longer then, it would be all over for him, but he was still nervous about speaking upon the subject matter any further than he already had.

"John, I demand you to tell me, **what. did.you.say**?”

He tried to bite his tongue, to silence the words churning out of his throat, the sick feeling in his gut roared louder like a crowd watching a gladiator in the lions den. He took a deep breath and turned. Blue eyes staring into Green.

“I thought, I was alive”

The air grew still, the temperature seemed suddenly drop, the android couldn’t understand what he was feeling. It was if the darkness was growing etching around the light surrounding his frame. Trying to drown it, to cut it. He could feel the very air around the engineer grow darker, the same light that once blazed like fire in the man’s eyes was now dull, instead replaced by a more sinister light. One that tickled and slithered like a snake through tall grass. He was trapped by this, it anchored his limbs to the ground and sealed his throat. A scared mongoose under the house waiting for the snake to pounce.

“Oh, is that all?” Sherlock smiled, as he stepped around his desk, slipping his hands into his trouser pockets as he stopped in front of the plateau. John nodded he could feel himself relax, but a tugging feeling told him otherwise. Sherlock’s smile was held on the near sinister as he looked up at his creation before him.

“You know John, there are some things androids like you, that are allowed to think. Like for example how to cater to whatever their masters or owners need. Or how to set the alarm, clean the dishes, mow the grass, all those trivial things, do you know why?”

He shook his head, the nagging feeling grew louder as Sherlock stepped away and returned to his desk, his fingers grazing against the keys.

“The reason is simple, you are nothing, you came from nothing. You aren’t meant to feel, to love, to care, that’s all programs, codes, and gears. You are a machine built to serve, that is your reason, that is what you were built for.”

He waited for a response, he could see the words burrowing into the androids skull, his hands trembling, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Sherlock could tell he was scared, but he paid no mind to it after all it wasn’t his place to take pity on machines.

“I-I’m sorry, was I wrong?” John asked, his voice stumbling over his words. He hoped that this was just a misunderstanding. That he would understand and they could put this whole mess behind them. Green eyes looked up, they shared no emotion in the silence, not a word was spoken as the man’s eyes returned to the whirring screen. He was baffled by the androids thoughts, confused rather as to why this android specifically thought this way. All models before him even the truly defective did not once speak or act like this, it made him feel awed and curious on what made this one think. He wanted to cut him open, study him, lock him away in some far off place and watch how his mind tinkered. His fingers hesitated over the keyboard, he knew what he had to do, every second that ticked by is one more notch in the blade that would axe him if he allowed this defect to walk the streets.

He could hear his brother clawing his way through the dark recesses of his mind, pulling against his strings like a master puppeteer. He felt irritated as he gritted his teeth pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind where they belonged. He looked up once, more this man was beautiful, his skin was flawless, his hair a sandy blonde. He would miss this, he wish he could snap a photo so he could keep it in his most interesting files, but he had no time for that.

“Computer, disassemble and check for malfunction components.”

The snake struck, as it’s fangs gripped the mongoose around the throat, choking it. It’s venom seeping into its’ wounds. It fought against his binds struggling to free itself, but they both knew it was futile to fight. The snake was calm as it watched it’s prey fight the inevitable, a tinge of amusement coursed through it’s veins as it struggled in its iron grip, it pushed and tugged on his feet. Trying his best to pull itself free, but he was stronger than him, and more focused on the task at hand. With one harsh bite, John was sent back against the seat the metal clink of a lock sunk into the pit of his stomach. He felt numb as the snake began to tear him apart. Fear, panic, anger, sorrow. His mind raced through hundreds of possible emotions, possible outcomes, but he could only find one that was most appropriate. **Death**. Pure and simple

. “Why are you doing this?!” John asked, his voice shaking as he struggled in his seat. He wanted to know, dammit he needed to know why now, after everything.

“There must be a defective piece inside you, something that is causing you to think such things. I have to take you apart and examine your brain.” Sherlock answered calmly, picking up a book he admired the cover before flipping through it’s pages. John was left speechless, he was terrified as he watched the mechanical arms continue to take him apart. Tucking his parts and limbs away in some space away from sight.

“Please I’m begging you don’t disassemble me!” He cried out in desperation, he searched through his programs, trying to eliminate the problem himself. He could feel the engineers eyes on him, watching him with a bored expression. His fingers tapping lazily to a unknown tune. This wouldn’t be the end, oh no- his parts would be taken and recycled for the next android to come. Everything would be broken down and cycled back in a never ending chain of life and death.

“Please, stop this!” he begged “I’ve only just been born you can’t kill me now!!” He screamed, all the raw emotions leaping out as tears prickled against his eyes, he wanted to cry. To wash away all of this and return to the beginning, but he knew no saint would ever have the graces to save him. He cried out praying that the man would take pity on him and free him, but his words wouldn't reach them nor the human, shutting his eyes tight he felt the hot blaze of fire course through his spine as the welding torch moved in to detach the brace that kept him connected with his body.

"Please stop- God please-- **LET ME LIVE!"**

All movement ceased, his hands stilled, Sherlock couldn't find the will to press the final button that would end it all, his eyes lifted to stare into the tear stained face of the android and for once he felt something more than pity well in his gut. "Please, god let me live” The tense air was brushed away with a heavy sigh, Sherlock tapped a few keys halting the program. He flicked his eyes up and looked into John’s own. They stared at each other, watching, waiting. With a tap of his finger the construction restarted. John closed his eyes in relief his shoulders sagged as he relaxed. He could feel, feelings coursing back into his limbs. Sherlock dragged his fingers through his hair confused and annoyed with himself.

" _They aren't supposed to think...not supposed to feel, what’s wrong with me, if this gets out-No don't think just let him go"_

Sherlock straighten himself, reafixing the lining of his suit before he turned toward the android. John was standing now, his feet slowly regaining feeling as he stretched himself.

“I’m giving you a chance John, I have no possible answer as to why- but, I’m letting you go, you still will be packaged and sold, but I’ll be keeping a close eye on you. So you better behave- I do not wish to find you back here again.”

He couldn’t see it but John was smiling, "Thank you" he whispered as he ran his fingers over his bare skin feeling like he was a thousand times higher than he was before.

With a rough cough to clear his throat the engineers eyes returned to the keyboard before him The man watched out from the cornor of his eyes as John turned toward the packaging belt.

"You be good...John" He paused as he looked over to the man who saved him when he could have obviously ended him.

With a light smile he held up his hand and waved goodbye.

"I will..." Sherlock watched as the android disappeared out of his sight, he clicked upon the androids file sending it to print, he glanced up back toward the belt thinking the android was still there. He typed a few comments into the main file before sending it to deletion, he wiped his computer of John’s program, sending a copy to the main office explaining that he was dismantled and that Sherlock sent a brand new one out instead. After all was said and done, he turned toward the door to leave. Shutting off the brilliant light that once cascaded upon the androids frame encasing the room in darkness once more.

* * *

 

The rain danced against the window panes in a forever race to the concrete, a tired yawn echoed pass Sherlock’s lips as he rubbed the back of his aching neck. A few passing co-workers wished him farewell as he clocked out and headed home. He checked over his phone as he headed toward the underground parking lot. Wrinkling his nose at his directors email calling forth a meeting for next Tuesday between the tech directors and the Concept department which would comprise of 2-4 hours of baseless arguments before the head of both departments finally agreed on some botch idea and they were sent back to their hobbit holes to rot. Pulling his keys free from his back pocket h, with a tired sigh he tossed his phone in the back seat before climbing in the front. Shoving the key into the ignition he took a moment to pause and let his mind rest before he turned the key bringing the car to life with a roar. Turning out from the parking lot he headed home down the rain drenched street.

An hour later he reached his comfortable condo apartment on Montague street just near the Thames. He Parked his car on the 5th floor parking garage, shedding his coat as he headed inside to the elevator pressing his finger against the 19th button. The hall was quiet and still the pitter patter of rain could still be heard echoing pass it's walls as he headed to the end toward his flat. "Oh Mr. Holmes!" a sweet voice broke through his thoughts as he turned to see a tiny elderly woman about 5'3 her weary eyes gazed up at the taller man with warmth as she pulled out a small basket full of baked goods from the small table near her door.

"Here you are dearie...I heard you were pulling very long hours at work so I thought I would whip up some of my special pumpkin and granola muffins."

Sherlock smiled sweetly taking the basket from her trembling hands, "Thank you Mrs. Hudson" he spoke with a slight bow which she tried to follow suit but her back would not allow. "Just remember to eat dear you are all skin and bones!" he chuckled lightly as he waved her goodbye heading to his door typing in his passcode he turned the knob and pushed inside. At last he was home, with a tired sigh he tossed his jacket onto the back of the couch as he placed the muffins upon the kitchen counter he quietly shed his clothes leaving only his trousers on. A quiet meow pierced through the silence as a sleek black cat roamed quietly against the man's legs pleased that her friend had returned.

"Hello Irene..." he cooed warmly as he headed into his bedroom. The day was winding down exhaustion sweeping over him like the coming night. All he wanted was nothing more but to bathe and relax with a warm cup of tea and a good book, he could still feel that android’s eyes on him. It couldn't break him free no matter how much he was willing to forget, he could still hear his voice echoing like a mantra. Running his fingers through his hair absent mindlessly trying to dissipate the feeling in his chest. With a frustrated growl he pulled a towel from the closet and headed into the shower. Irene quietly sat on the bed as she watched the tall human storm off with a huff she was puzzled on what could be frustrating him so, but she felt it had no need for her opinion. Coiling herself into a ball, she quietly slipped into sleep as the rain slowly pelted against the window pane outside.

 

 

_Throw me in the landfill Don't think about the consequences_

_Throw me in the dirt pit Don't think about the choices that you make_

_Throw me in the water_

_Don't think about the splash I will create_

_Leave me at the altar._

_Knowing all the things you just escaped_

_-Daughters “Landfill”_

**Author's Note:**

> This took EONS I hope it's ok and everyone likes it, this was mainly for Manna, Deni, Falka, Molly and everyone else who enjoyed the concept and had the fuggin patients to deal with me. I thank everyone and slight changes may come up soon due to the Great Michi, but i'll leave that for another time. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this thank you for reading, next chap will be up...eventually


End file.
